Harry Potter and The Last Connection
by DarkAislinn2012
Summary: While every has to cope with the tragic death of Dumbledore, they have to get ready for the War. RonHermione and HarryGinny, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I won no one. Except for Ramot Moddlo, but only half. :D

Summary: While every has to cope with the tragic deaht of Dumbledore, they have to get ready for the War. Who will make it? Who won't? Ron and Hermione finally make a move while Harry tries to make himself believe that he's doing right by staying away from Ginny, but is that the case? Did James stay away from Lily? No. There is a new DADA teacher? Who is he and what does he want? There is something very strange about him. Story may move to R for context.

Prologue:  
Hogwarts Is Open

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk in the Headmistresses office, nervously waiting for the person who was being interviewed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. The Minister had ordered that Hogwarts stay open. He had come to talk to her about it after the funeral and she had agreed. Then later that week he had made an announcement to the public. She had read it in _The Prophet_. She glanced down to where it was open and the headline was glaring out at her.

**

Minister Rufus Schrimgeour Speaks Out About  
Hogwarts Attack  


****  
**

_"Yes, the rumours are true, I am afraid. Death Eater's have attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with that, they have taken Albus Dumbledore's life. The culprit behind the murder, cold murder, is Severus Snape. Albus was a great man. We mourn this lose, but we must also think about the future of Hogwarts. As we know it is the best school for young Witches and Wizards. I have talked with Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, and we have decided upon what will come of Hogwarts. _

But first let me say this. Those who attacked were beat by children. They attacked children, innocent children. This is because they cannot face to hurt someone their own size. Among these brave children are, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, and Harry Potter. These six teens have gone against Death Eater's these past two years. Once at the Ministry of Magic itself and then at Hogwarts. My deepest regrets go out to the Weasley family whose eldest son, Bill Weasley, was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Although Fenrir wasn't a werewolf at the time Mr. Weasley will have a few wolfish qualities, but that should not effect his job in any way.

Now again, back to the future of Hogwarts. Minerva and I have decided it is best to keep Hogwarts open and to go on. We will not let this stop us. We are a great people and we will not let this attack bring us down. We will bring down this terror and destroy it once and for all. We have found a replacement for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts and we hope to have him for a long time. That is all I have to say."

The Minister wouldn't take questions, but it seems that he will not be backing down from his decision, which is highly surprising, seeing as how it was only opened because Dumbledore had it in control. But if the Minister…

The rest of the article was obscured from other papers on her desk. A knock on the door made her heart go into overdrive. Never once had she had to do this. This had always been Dumbledore's field. She stood nervously, spreading her hands down the front of her robes.

"Come in," she said. The door opened and a tall handsome man with strawberry blonde hair walked in smiling warmly. He came to stand before her and took her hand in his and shook with a light grip. "Is it a pleasure to meet you Mr. Moddlo." He shook his head smiling still.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," he said, his voice deep and without an English accent. "I have heard of the death of Albus Dumbledore, I'm very sorry." His eyes were a deep green and they portrayed none of his emotions.

"Please sit," she said waving her hand towards the chair behind him. He took it and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the sleeping Dumbledore but looked away after a moment. She picked up a piece oh parchment, her eyes scanning it. "It says here that you have worked for the American Order and for their Ministry, is that correct?" At his nod of affirmation she continued. "And it says that you are extra good at Occlumency, is that so?"

"Yes. I was the only one at school who mastered it. I can block and see into other's minds," he said eagerly. She smiled.

"We have a student here who needs… help… with Occlumency and I have a feeling that you are just the person for it," she said carefully. He seemed to sit up straighter and listen.

"And who might this student be, if you don't mind my asking that is?" She looked away, wondering if she should tell him or not. Yes, he was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but she wasn't sure if Harry would even come back. She knew that he only kept coming back was because of Dumbledore and now he wasn't… she didn't know. She hoped Harry would come back, but she knew him too well to know that he might. It just wasn't Harry.

"Harry Potter," she stated. The man, Ramot, whistled. He tilted his head to look at her.

"_The _Harry Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived? That surprises me a lot," he said, clearly looking surprised. She nodded and licked her lips.

"Yes, he-that is one thing that he cannot accomplish. But the person teaching him was Severus Snape and he hated Harry and then to find out he was working for Voldemort the entire time!" McGonagall looked down, tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Ramot watched her, giving no outward signs as to what he was feeling.

"I heard," he said, his American accent different from what she was used too. "I'm sorry, I know how that sounds, but I truly am. I had always wanted to meet him, such a great man." She looked at him, wondering if she had heard sarcasm, but pushed it away.

"Yes, well that isn't what we're here for," she glanced at the parchment again. "It says you went to Salem's Witches' Institute. A fine school, the best in America." He nodded, smiling. She sighed and looked at his resume again, for about the hundredth time that morning. "You are highly qualified."

"But?" he asked giving a small smile.

"No buts. You're hired. You start on the first of September," she said, pushing away all of her concerns. He seemed like the perfect teacher, she thought. _Yes, but remember Moody? _A voice in the back of her mind asked. She tried to push that thought away, seeing as how he had no drinking canister and they had been here talking for over an hour.

"I am?" He was clearly surprised. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Moddlo you are." He stood up happily and shook her hand.

"Thank you. I have always wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's a pleasure," he said, walking towards the door. "I will see you on the first." He turned around, pausing to look at her. "You have my word that I will teach Harry Potter all he needs to know about Occlumency. He will most _definitely_ need it." And with that he turned swiftly and left, closing the door behind him deftly.

Minerva leaned back in her chair and drew in a shaky breath, glancing up at the door. What if she had made a mistake? What if she had done something wrong? There were so many questions, but no answers. She looked up at Dumbledore's portrait to see that he had gone to go socialize with someone else. She wondered how long he had been gone.

She closed her eyes and tried to make the tears go away, but they kept coming back. Dumbledore was gone. Another million thoughts were going through her mind. Could Harry defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Would he survive? How many people could live? How many could he save from the horrific deaths? She opened her eyes to look at the ceiling.

Too close, it's all too close. People had survived the first one, but Voldemort was back again and stronger than ever. Now that Dumbledore was out of the way he could get to Harry. Harry and anyone around him are in danger. The rumor was that he and Ginny Weasley weren't together anymore, but they were so like James and Lily that is would be ridiculous if it were true. James and Lily didn't let Voldemort stand in their way for happiness and they knew that they were on the list.

She couldn't stop the tears anymore. Students that she was teaching would be dying. People she knew, loved and cared about were going to die. She was closest to the Weasley's. Bill had already been injured, would any of them live? She tried to shake that thought away. They were strong. Very strong. The whole family was comprised of love. They, most likely, would make it. Not all, she conceded, but most would.

She couldn't help the onslaught of sobs that consumed her as she laid her arms and head down on the desk in front of her. It was so hard acknowledging what was going to happen. To acknowledge fate. It took skill. The wall she had built up around her was crumbling and it wasn't doing it slowly either. No, more like it was falling apart. She wouldn't last much longer. If Dumbledore was still alive she could make it, but not by herself. She had known Dumbledore her entire life. He was a teacher, mentor and in many ways much more but they never talked about those feelings.

She drew in a shaky breath and stood up, preparing herself for the fight ahead. She has to keep strong. If not for herself, but for the children. It was all about the children now.

All of them.


	2. War, Love, and Letters

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story except for Ramot Moddlo and he alone is only an inspiration I can assure you. Don't sue me, I am only the messenger.

Ron was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. He bit his lip and sighed. It was here. It was finally here. The reality washed over him like icy water from the spring at the back of his house. Now what were they going to do? When it all came down to it, it was Harry's fight. He had told them in the beginning of the year that he was the only one who could defeat Voldemort.

"_Neither can live while the other survives._"

The sentence itself was enough to bring shivers down his spine. Had he told Ginny? The thought struck him like a lightening bolt thrown from Zeus himself. If he hadn't, would he? How would she react? Ron had a feeling he knew, but he could never be to sure with his sister. She was, after all, a Weasley.

What about Hermione? He knew Hermione better then she knew herself. He would have to after growing up with her, but that's not how he knew her that well. He'd watched her, studied her. He knew what made her tick. He knew what would make her blow up. He knew what would make her cry, laugh, turn into fluffy and all the other like. He couldn't quite pinpoint it but he had a feeling that he had fallen in love with her when he saw her cry.

Seven pathetic years he had spent pining away after he and she never noticed. Maybe she had, but she didn't say anything because he wasn't good enough for her. He wouldn't be surprised, how could she ever love him? He was a bloody Weasley. He was dirt poor and he had six other siblings. She was an only child, she was smart, and she had money. She was better off with someone who could give her what she wanted. What she needed. She knew what she wanted to do with her life. He still had no idea. He wasn't that good at magic but he did like the idea of being an Auror. He had never told anyone that before. They'd probably laugh at him. Everyone laughed at him, even his own bloody family.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He needed to shave, but he didn't have the energy to get up and do it. Dumbledore was gone. It hurt, but probably not as bad as it was hurting Harry. Dumbledore was like a father figure in his life. Now, he too, was gone. First his parents when he was young, then Sirius, and now Dumbledore. He could only imagine what he'd be like if he ever lost Remus. Remus was his last connection with his parents. Wormtail didn't count. He was a traitor to all Wizards around the globe.

Where would the battle be held? How many would die? Who would be on their side? These are the questions that people needed to be asking instead of the stupid ones like, "Is Harry Potter _really _the boy in the prophecy?" Or "Is there _really _a prophecy?"

He knew that Remus was still in hiding, but how long would that last before they realized he was a spy? Probably not long with Fenrir.

Ron leaned over the blow out the candle sitting on his nightstand and lay back in his bed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Hermione was leaning against the back of her bed with the book, _Hogwarts: A History _propped up in her lap, but she wasn't really reading it. The owl she had gotten from Ginny was, to say the least, upsetting. She asked her not to say anything but how could she not? Ginny means as much to her as Harry. Ron on the other hand… well… she was in love with him. She knew that. She always had been, but as of right now, that is not what she was worried about. She was worried about Ginny. She closed the book and picked up Ginny's letter off of her lamp stand.

_My loveliest Hermione – _

_How are things for you? I know that sounds so utterly stupid at this point, but I still had to ask. It seems like a standard question in every letter. But now it seems so vile, you know? Of course I know how you're doing. Dumbledore is dead, Sirius is dead. The War has started. _

_I don't know if he told you, in fact I'm pretty sure he hasn't. However, I'm going to tell you. I haven't told Ron just because I know how he'd react. But you must promise not to say anything to Ron. I know why he did it and I understand. Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt by what he did. Harry and I broke up at Dumbledore's funeral. Don't get mad at him. I understand why it happened. However, again, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't hurt. I know why he did it and I understand. Maybe that's why it hurts. Maybe if he didn't tell me how much he actually cared and told me, "Hey, we tried, but it's just not what I want". I could move on. Now I never will. Not after what he said. He loves me and I love him. I know it. If I have to wait all of my life then I will. I will never move on. I couldn't. I couldn't lie to myself or him. _

_I know you don't want to admit but you have to tell Ron soon. Now is the best time. Neither of you can go to the war without knowing. If something happened and one of you didn't make it then you would be miserable. I know you think he doesn't, but Hermione he loves you! Last year, with Lavender, that was my fault. I told him you snogged Krum and he had never snogged anyone so he took to Lavender because he knew she wasn't indifferent to him. I believe that you two would have gotten together if it hadn't been because of what I said. I blame myself for it. I know you love him. You just have to say. He won't until you do. And you won't until he does, but you have to. _

_Bill is doing well. He's looking better. Not like he used to, but better nonetheless. Fleur and mum are organizing the wedding still. You, I and Gabriel are going to be bridesmaids. Phillipe, Ron and Harry are groomsmen. Charlie and Antanasia, from Romania, are going to be the Best Man and the Maid of Honor. Hopefully it will go undisturbed. But in today's world, you never know. _

_Ron is banging on my door demanding me to tell him what I'm doing and mum is calling me for the recipe plan. Oh, I am coming to get you tomorrow for the summer. We're getting fitted tomorrow as well. _

_With love, _

_- Ginevra Weasley (Ginny W.) _

Hermione set it down on her lap with her brows furrowed. She knew Ginny was right, as much as she would hate to admit that anyone else was right, she was. When she would tell him she didn't know. How she could muster the strength to tell him she didn't know. She tried to push it away from her mind at the moment. Another thing what was bothering her was Harry. She knew why he was doing it; he was dumber than she thought. She turned, grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and scribbled something down. After she was done she read it again and smiled with satisfaction. This should wake him up in the morning. She placed it in a red envelope, sealed it and placed it in the bird's beak that had delivered Ginny's letter.

Harry was pulling his "saving people thing" again. Protecting Ginny. Well it was a little late. He was with her for a good few months. Voldemort would definitely know now. He knew Harry cared about her. He would still use it against him. She shook her head at how boys could be so thick sometimes.

At this her thoughts strayed to Ron. He was probably the thickest boys of all. Yes, she knew she was in love with him, she had accepted it a long time ago. He, however, wouldn't. Ginny was right. She had to tell them. She couldn't tell him in a letter. That's just not intimate enough. It had to be from her own mouth, with her standing in front of him. She had a fear that he would just laugh in her face and say, "Do you _honestly _think that I feel the same? With you?"

She groaned and turned to bury her face in her pillow. At least Harry and Ginny knew what they felt and that they were okay with everything. She thought she knew Ron but he was always shocking her. She had known him for seven years. Seven years of nothing but pathetic arguing, pining, blushing, and crying. He knew how to make her laugh, blush, cry and all of this seemed to make him all the more attractive. She loved his temper and she loved how his ears would turn red when he was angry or embarrassed. She loved it when he ran his hand through his hair and that he was so horrid at magic. She loved how it was so hard for to trust anyone or how he was so protective over Ginny.

She loved the fact that _he_,Ronald Weasley, had been made prefect instead of the infamous Harry Potter. She glanced up to the picture on her dresser and sighed. He, Harry, and the Weasley's were waving at her and smiling. With that picture in mind she turned onto her back and turned out the light, closing her eyes.

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient! I know it has been a really long time. I have just been without a computer for, what seems like, forever. I do hope you forgive me. I hope this satisfies you. I am now working on chapter three and trying to finish up of D/G fanfiction that I have been working on for about a year and a half. **


End file.
